Sebastião
Sebastião (nome completo: Horatio Thelonius Ignatius Crustatious Sebastian) é um caranguejo vermelho e um dos principais protagonistas do filme da Disney de 1989, A Pequena Sereia, de seu filme prequel, de sua série de TV, e sua seqüência. Ele é dublado por Samuel E. Wright. Sebastião também aparece na série de jogos Kingdom Hearts, em que ele é dublado por Kevin Michael Richardson. Sobre Sebastião, um ajudante de Ariel, é um personagem desenvolvido exclusivamente para o filme, e não é derivado da história original de Hans Christian Andersen. Segundo o site da Disney, Sebastião é um caranguejo. Sebastião foi concebido como um personagem musical de A Pequena Sereia, e executa 2 músicas ("Aqui no Mar" e "Beije a Moça"), que passou a se tornar hits para a Disney e foram nomeados por "Melhor Canção Original" na Academy Awards em 1990. O estilo de voz de Wrighte as composições de Howard Ashman e Alan Menken para o personagem Sebastião tiveram influências do reggae. Personalidade Sebastião é o ajudante oficial da corte e mantém um amor bastante por música. Embora geralmente haja despreocupado, Sebastião é muitas vezes visto sendo muito mal-humorado e preocupante. Isto é principalmente devido à teimosia de Ariel que ele encontrado com regularidade. Ele também é propenso a ter ataques de pânico e vive temendo o Rei Tritão, com medo de que seu rei o mate por errar em alguma tarefa. Como os habitantes do mar, Sebastião tem um grande medo do rei do mar, o Rei Tritão. Apesar do medo, ele ainda mostra grande respeito a ele. Quando assustado, a voz de Sebastião tende a se tornar muito aguda. Ele pode ser sensível às vezes sobre o seu tamanho e o fato de que os seus braços pequenos o impedem de nadar tão rápido como Ariel e Linguado. O que acaba se tornando difícil para ele, que sempre agarra na barbatana de Linguado. Apesar de seu tamanho, os inimigos do reino, nomeadamente Úrsula, acham que Sebastião pode ser uma ameaça grande o suficiente para frustrar seus planos. Sendo parte da família real, Sebastião é bastante inteligente e sabe principalmente de todos os segredos do mar, até mais do que o Rei Tritão. Aparições em A Pequena Sereia ''A Pequena Sereia Quando o filme começa, Sebastião é anunciado como sendo o "compositor da corte real", e realiza um show para o rei Tritão com suas setes filhas, embora Ariel não apareça, o que deixa o rei muito zangado. Rei Tritão, preocupado com Ariel, pede para que Sebastião fique vigiando ela. Sebastião tenta fazer o trabalho dado a ele, e fica horrorizada quando Ariel salva a vida de um humano e se apaixona pelo humano que salvou. Sebastião acidentalmente deixa essa informação escapar do Rei Tritão, que enfrenta Ariel. Sentindo-se culpado por ter "traído" Ariel, Sebastião segue Ariel quando ela visita Úrsula, a bruxa do mar, e mais tarde se torna um conselheiro para a princesa, em sua busca para ganhar afeições sob o príncipe Eric. No filme, Sebastião começa em um papel parental, de supervisão sobre Ariel, e ao longo do tempo se torna seu amigo. A Pequena Sereia (série de TV) thumb|250px|Sebastião na ''[[A Pequena Sereia (série de TV)|série de TV.]]Sebastião aparece em cada episódio da série de televisão prequel, que segue as aventuras de Ariel quando ela ainda é uma sereia. Na série, a ocupação de Sebastião é ser o assistente, conselheiro e confidente do rei Tritão. Sebastião é mostrada como sendo um bom amigo de Ariel e Linguado, bem como Urchin, um novo personagem exclusivo para a série de televisão. Ele às vezes é rigoroso e, muitas vezes crítica as formas de aventura de Ariel, mas muitas vezes acaba indo junto em suas aventuras. Em uma aventura, no episódio "A Ilha do Medo", ele acompanha Ariel enquanto ela tenta encontrar a fonte de um poluente que é revoltante aos peixes. Ele faz amizade com um garoto humano chamado Daniel, e ajuda o menino a escapar de um cientista do mal, que o forçava a trabalhar. Esse é um dos poucos episódios em que um humano interage com os personagens. Na série, Sebastião é dito ter vindo de uma grande família jamaicana. Em "Que Rei Sou Eu?" seus pais o visitam, e é revelado que ele mentiu para os pais, dizendo que era o Rei de Atlântida . No episódio "Siri Melhor Quem Siri Primeiro", Sebastião tem uma rivalidade com outro caranguejo chamado Zeus, e ambos vivem discutindo. De acordo com o diálogo neste episódio, Sebastião nasceu na Jamaica e foi para a Academia de Música em Trinidad antes de se juntar à equipe do Rei Tritão como seu assistente. "Quero ser Grande" revela que ele é muito inseguro sobre seu tamanho. ''A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar thumb|250px|Sebastião em ''[[A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar.]]Sebastião é encarregado pelo Rei Tritão de vigiar a filha de Ariel, Melody, repetindo seu papel no filme original. Quando ele se esconde em uma fita rosa, Melody agarra ele, amarrando ele sem querer. Ele se torna um grande amigo dela e ela muitas vezes acalma ele quando o mesmo esta irritado e frustrado. Sebastião é o primeiro a saber sobre o desaparecimento de Melody e se junta a Ariel e a Linguado para encontrá-la. Durante a batalha final, Sebastião batalha contra o tempo, e depois a paz é restaurada, e ele comemora ao lado dos outros como a terra e o mar podem finalmente viver em paz e harmonia. ''A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel thumb|250px|Sebastião em ''[[A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel.]]No prequel de 2008, Sebastião é inicialmente mostrado como sendo um aplicador de regras estritas do rei do mar. Toda a música foi banida em Atlântida, mas mais tarde é revelado que Sebastião tem executado música como o líder da banda Clube Catfish, que atua em um clube. Tecnicamente, isso faz com que Sebastião seja o primeiro personagem no universo da Pequena Sereia para quebrar uma lei maior de Tritão. Quando o clube é revelado a Tritão, Sebastião é colocado na cadeia com o resto de sua banda. Graças a Ariel, eles conseguem escapar. Como parte de um plano premeditado, Sebastião leva Ariel para um lugar distante, aonde estão as músicas da rainha Athena. Sebastião quer que a música retorne para Atlântida, e ele retorna com Ariel para convencer Tritão para mudar seu pensamento. Quando o filme termina, a música é restaurada no reino, e Sebastião se torna o "compositor da corte real", a criação de seu papel na abertura do filme original. Segundo o filme, Sebastião é o mais velho dos amigos de Ariel, tendo estado presente em sua vida desde quando ela era uma criança. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Sebastianhom.png|thumb|250px|Sebastião em ''O Point do Mickey.]]Sebastião foi caracterizado como um convidado recorrente em O Point do Mickey. Uma de suas aparições mais notáveis é no episódio "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner", onde Mortimer age como se ele é o crítico (quando o crítico real era Lumière) e exige que Pateta deve fazer dele um marisco para o jantar. Pateta afirma que todos devem sair e usa Sebastião como um substituto. Sebastião e Pateta acabam em uma perseguição cômica para o resto do episódio até Mortimer ser exposto. Em "Max's Embarrassing Date" Sebastião começa a cantar "Beije a Moça" para Max e Roxanne, mas é interrompido quando Max perde a paciência, porque ele não queria toda essa atenção. Ele só queria privacidade. Participações especiais [[Arquivo:Aladdin3379.jpg|thumb|250px|Sebastião aparece em Aladdin.]]Ele fez uma breve aparição em Aladdin. Quando o Gênio tentava encontrar o caminho certo para para transformar Aladdin em um príncipe, ele olha para o livro Royal Recipes, daonde ele puxa para fora Sebastião (preso ao seu dedo) e joga ele fora. Por alguns segundos durante sua aparição, "Aqui no Mar" pode ser ouvida. Sebastião foi uma das várias estrelas convidadas em Raw Toonage. Ele viria a estrelar sua própria série de curtas spin-off, Marsupilami, definida após o casamento de Ariel e Eric. Um curta de Sebastião em particular sobre Marsupilami foi feita a partir de seus segmentos em um episódio de Raw Toonage. Sebastião também apareceu no final da série de TV de 101 Dálmatas em que ele aperta a cauda de um cachorro. Sebastião faz uma breve aparição na série de revistas em quadrinhos Darkwing Duck. Ele pode ser visto na última página da edição #7, se escondendo do Paddywhack revivido. Sebastião e Linguado atualmente estrelam comerciais para o canal Disney Júnior e o bloco da Disney Júnior, no Disney Channel. Nestes curtas comerciais, Sebastião e Linguado se engajam em atividades, acompanhados por uma mulher cantando. Em Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras, Sebastião foi mencionado na cena de pós-créditos, Tamatoa ainda está deitado de costas e pergunta se seu nome Sebastião e tivesse um sotaque jamaicano. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) right|250pxSebastião aparece em ''Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Em Kingdom Hearts, ele é mostrado com Ariel e Linguado fugindo dos Heartless. Ele ajuda Sora para se familiarizar a nadar em Atlântida perseguindo Linguado. Quando eles chegam no Palácio de Tritão, ele permanece com o Rei Tritão quando Sora e os outros vão embora. Após Pateta falar olhando para o buraco da fechadura, Sebastião, como Ariel, se interessa por ele também. Depois de Úrsula atacar o Rei Tritão com o Tridente, Sebastião quer ajudar Ariel e Sora a levá-la para baixo. Ele ajuda-los a entrar na Toca de Úrsula pressionando um botão na parede que ninguém podia alcançar. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sebastião tem um papel menor. Ele está à procura de Ariel e do Tridente, quandos ambos misteriosamente desaparecem. Ele é, então, mais tarde mostrado procurando por eles em torno da Toca de Úrsula. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Em Kingdom Hearts II, as habilidades musicais de Sebastião do filme estão finalmente sendo mostradas. Ele está tentando usar a prática musical para obter a mente de Ariel fora do mundo da superfície. Quando Sora e os outros dizem que vão ajudá-la, Sebastião fica com raiva por não querer que eles ajudem ela a encontrar o príncipe Eric. Sebastião no jogo escreve Aqui no Mar para ajudar Ariel a ficar no oceano onde ela pertence. Ariel está triste com a música e anseia por Sebastião para escrever uma canção sobre a terra e o mar que vive em harmonia, fazendo com que Sebastião fique frenético sobre o fato de que o Rei Tritão iria descobrir sobre isso. Sebastião vai um pouco longe demais quando em seu monólogo, ele descobre o fato de que Ariel está apaixonado por um humano. Rei Tritão ouve a confissão e está profundamente irritado. Depois de Ariel se transformar em um ser humano, Sebastião tenta ajudá-la beijar Eric. Depois de Ariel e Eric derrotar Úrsula, o Rei Tritão, finalmente, permite que Ariel se case com Eric. Vendo isso, Sebastião está em conformidade com o que Ariel disse uma vez no início do mar, e escreve que um novo dia está amanhecendo para mostrar como os dois mundos podem se unir em harmonia. Nos créditos finais, ele está participando do casamento de Ariel e Eric. ''Disney TH!NK Fast'' Ele aparece como convidado em Undersea Grotto. Ele faz algumas perguntas sobre A Pequena Sereia. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' Sebastião faz uma aparição, sem falas, durante o mini-game Mickey's Soundsational Parade, flutuando com Ariel. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Sebastião no Walt Disney World.Sebastião aparece em parques da Disney como um personagem para cumprimentar os visitantes e geralmente é visto em desfiles e shows. Sebastião também faz aparições na época de Natal na Disneylândia Paris e participou do Pirate and Princess Party. ''World of Color'' Sebastião aparece em World of Color da Disneylândia Resort na Disney California Adventure. Sebastião aparece na sequência de canto de Ariel sob o mar. Ele também foi destaque, em forma de fantoche no Carnival of Color: the World of Color. ''Fantasmic! Sebastião faz uma aparição na seqüência das bolhas dançando sob o mar. ''Voyage of the Little Mermaid Sebastião aparece na seqüência de abertura com Linguado e uma banda tocando a música Aqui no Mar. Sebastião depois reaparece no fim celebrando o amor de Ariel e Eric. ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure'' thumb|250px|Sebastião em Ariel's Undersea Adventure.Uma versão animatronic de áudio de Sebastião se junta ao elenco do passeio de personagens do filme. Como plano desde a idéia original da atração na década de 1990, Sebastião aparece cantando Aqui no Mar com dezenas de criaturas do mar dançando ao som da música. ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' Sebastião é visto no desfile andando de carruagem de cavalos-marinhos ao acenar para os hóspedes do parque como ele fez na abertura do filme original. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Sebastião é destaque no jogo interativo do Walt Disney World. Aqui, Sebastião é o primeiro a saber que Úrsula foi restaurada a partir de sua morte por Hades e conspira para dominar os mares e inundar o Magic Kingdom. Sebastião orienta os visitantes do parque em uma busca para derrotá-la ao lado de Merlin em Fantasyland. Trivialidades *O papel de Sebastião é semelhante ao do Grilo Falante de Pinóquio. Ambos foram designados para vigiar os personagens inocentes, mas às vezes (não intencionais) protagonistas incômodos, e se preocupam se algo acontecer com ele / ela. *Sebastião foi originalmente destinado para ser parecido com Grimsby: elegante, britânico e tenso. No entanto, a equipe optou por retratar um personagem mais divertido. *Sebastião é o primeiro personagem da Disney para ter um sotaque Jamaicano. Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens que narram a história Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Animais Marinhos Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Covardes Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Tritagonistas Categoria:Disney Dreams!